


Like You Like Me

by kyouyaed



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, Some Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 03:26:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyouyaed/pseuds/kyouyaed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s in your next class, sitting in the back of the room again. Math isn’t your best subject so you can’t watch him (although that doesn’t stop you from sneaking glances at him as he works diligently). He doesn’t look up at you, not once. You can’t explain why you’re so sad about that fact but you don’t dwell on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Like You Like Me

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a friend and a sequel was promptly demanded by a different friend. 1 of 2.

Since his transfer into Samezuka, you'd admired him. He was so cool and aloof and you couldn't believe that he wasn't on the swimming team. (You wouldn't admit to it but you'd seen him swimming after the swim team left the pool.) He didn't have any friends, not from what you'd seen. He tended to keep to himself. During classes he would growl at anyone bold enough to approach him and in the halls, he seemed so intimidating that people went out of their way to avoid him.

Matsuoka Rin. Just thinking his name makes you blush and hide your face into your hands. As per usual, your friends around you voice their concern which you brush off once you are done blushing. Your friends just stare at you and go back to the project you also should be working on. You can't help it though, Matsuoka-Kun is just so attractive and cool and _distracting_. You sigh and bring your pencil to your lips, looking around the classroom. Matsuoka-Kun is in the back, hunched over his desk. His pen moves quickly across his paper and you sigh again, watching him work. The ogling is short lived, though, because he seems to sense his gaze. His head jerks up and he makes eye contact with you, glaring. You squeak, your pencil falling to your desk as your face breaks out in a blush. Matsuoka-Kun's glare persists and you look away, fumbling with your pencil. Your hand is shaking as you scribble your name on your paper.

\--

You see him again in the hall after lunch. You're honestly not surprised to see a scowl on his face. People are going out of their way to avoid him as he passes. You don't. You're too struck by his face and the closeness of him as he walks by you to move. In your chest, your heart skips a beat when he looks up. You make eye contact with him for the second time in a day and you swear your heart stops. He grunts and shoves past you, causing you to stumble back a couple of steps.

"I swear," one of your friends says, "he's such a jackass." You frown at her. "Are you okay?" she demands. "Why are you blushing? Oh god, are you going to cry? I'll kick his ass." That causes you to smile.

"I'm fine, Kotone-Chan," you reassure, bringing a hand up to your face until you're sure the blush has gone.

"Wait a second..." You look at her, sighing when you realize how close she is to you. "You _like_ him, don't you?" she announces, her expression evil. "You _liiiiike_ Matsuoka!"

"I-I-I don't!" you stutter, waving your hands in front of your face rapidly. "Kotone-Chan don't be ridiculous!" She snickers and steps back.

"You're lying to me," she sings. The warning bell takes that moment to ring, saving you from further torture from Kotone.

\--

He's in your next class, sitting in the back of the room again. Math isn't your best subject so you can't watch him (although that doesn't stop you from sneaking glances at him as he works diligently). He doesn't look up at you, not once. You can't explain why you're so sad about that fact but you don't dwell on it. The occasional glances are enough.

\--

When he slams you against a wall of lockers after school, you're startled to say the least. You yelp as your back hits the harsh texture of the locks and the metal but that's nothing compared to the closeness of his body to yours. You can feel his body heat rolling off of him in waves and he's exuding irritation by the gallons. You stare up at him and flinch because you didn't realize exactly _how close_ to you he was. His red hair touches your face and his breath is brushing against your forehead.

"M-m-may I help you, Matsuoka-Kun?" you ask quietly, averting your eyes from his. You can't help but flinch when he slams both his hands on the lockers on either side of your head.

"Who the hell are you?" he snarls.

"Wh-what do you mean?" you all but mouth. You chance a glance up at him and he looks livid.

He snarls, "You keep fucking _staring_ at me. Who the hell do you think you are?"

Your mouth opens and closes pathetically and you can't think of a single thing to say to him that will make him stop being mean, that will wipe the scowl off of his face. You want to reach up and smooth away the lines on his forehead and around his mouth but you know that won't get you anywhere.

"Why," he growls, "do you keep looking at me like that?"

"Like... Like what?" Your voice shakes.

"Like you _like_ me or something," he snaps. You can't help the furious blush that covers your face and creeps down your neck. You look up at him and your ears burn at the aghast look on his face. He scoffs and pushes away from you, taking a couple steps back. His arms fall to his sides and he just stares at you, like you're a museum exhibit he has to write a paper on. "You do, don't you?" His voice is quiet this time, but you can still hear the bitterness in his tone. When you don't answer, he shouts at you, "Say it!"

"W-w-w..." Your stutter seems to piss him off because he's on top of you again, fury in his eyes.

"Fucking. Say. It."

"I like you okay?!" you shout, surprising yourself. Judging by the look on his face, you've surprised him as well. Your blush hasn't faded and you don't think it's going to fade any time soon. "I'm sorry," you whisper, fidgeting with your skirt. "I'm sorry, Matsuoka-Kun!" You turn and take off down the hall, trying not to cry.

\--

He approaches you the next morning before classes start. All eyes seem to be on you and you can hear Kotone giggling somewhere behind you. Matsuoka-Kun looks irritated (but when does he not?) and you flush, fidgeting in your seat when he stops next to your desk. When he says your name, you jump in your skin. You didn't know he knew your name. You look up, feeling your face get warm because once again he's so _freaking close_ to your face. His breath smells like chlorine and mint.

"Here," he grunts, shoving something at you. You fumble with it and look down, a pleasant blush covering your whole face again. You've just been handed a sloppily wrapped bento box with your name on a card taped to it. In the corner of the card, it reads, ' _Show up on the roof at lunch or else_.' When you look up to thank him, you only see him moving to his desk in the back of the room. You're thankful, because you wouldn't know what to say to him regardless. You smile and hug the bento box t your chest, a warm feeling spreading through your body.

Of course, it couldn't last long. "Matsuoka _liiiiikes_ you," Kotone sings in your ear. You don't argue with her, but you don't agree. You just smile and hold your bento tightly to your chest.


	2. My First Kiss Went a Little Like This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I would have carried you up here," he informs you harshly. "It wasn't an option." You blush as the image of him picking you up from the crowd of your friends comes into your head. There would be no way Kotone or any of the others would let you live that down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay sequel. I really like how this one came out. You can find this fic, and in the future others of this kind, here: http://free-readers.tumblr.com/ I hope you enjoy!

You are standing on the roof of Samezuka, holding your poorly wrapped bento. For the moment, you're alone. You get a chance to admire the school's campus, something you've never done from this height. It is lovely. You can see why you were told to meet Matsuoka-Kun here. (The voice inside your head tells you he wants to push you off the roof but you do your best to ignore it.) The wind is blowing and you stand there, taking in the school.

"You came." You jump and nearly trip over yourself as you try to turn quickly to face the speaker. Matsuoka-Kun is standing there with one hand in his pocket, the other hand holding a bento as badly wrapped as yours. You give yourself a moment to wonder if he made and wrapped the lunches before you focus back on the situation at hand.

"W-well, the note did say or else," you murmur. "I didn't want to find out what that would mean..." You trail off and smile shyly at him, forcing yourself to not look away in embarrassment.

He grunts. "I would have carried you up here," he informs you harshly. "It wasn't an option." You blush as the image of him picking you up from the crowd of your friends comes into your head. There would be no way Kotone or any of the others would let you live that down. You feel yourself shaking just from the thought of that.

"Then it... Then it's a good thing I came," you say, clutching your lunch in your hands tightly. You swallow and say hastily, "O-okay let's eat then! You did go to all the trouble of giving me this lunch." You smile awkwardly and look at him, almost dejected to see that he's not even smirking. He has a neutral look that doesn't seem to differ from when he looks irritated. You shift awkwardly and he jerks his head toward one of the benches on the roof and he walks off, sitting down on one end of it. You quickly follow, sitting on the opposite end.

"Itadakimasu!" the two of you say together before you unwrap your lunch. You pop the lid off and smile at the lunch. It's very simple but it looks good. You pull out the chopsticks and break them before digging in. To your surprise, the flavor is very nice. It's consistent and not too strong and you really enjoy it. You look up to tell Matsuoka-Kun only to blush when you notice he's staring at you. "M-Matsuoka-Kun?" you ask quietly. He grumbles and looks away, opening his own lunch. "Um... The lunch is really good! Did your mother make it?" You flinch when he glares at you.

"I made it," he snarls, but it lacks the anger he gave you the day before when he slammed you against the lockers. Is he embarrassed? You smile at the thought and nod to him.

"Well, it's very good!" You giggle and go back to eating, suddenly aware of his gaze on you and the lack of eating sounds beside your own. You pop a piece of sushi in your mouth and look up, gazing across the roof as you chew it. Next to you, Matsuoka-Kun seems to finally be hungry because his chopsticks break and you hear him chewing. The two of you sit in companionable silence together until your bento is done. "Mmm, that definitely was really good." You grin and look over at your red haired companion and he merely looks down at his lunch.

"Hn," he grunts before shovelling rice into his mouth. You frown slightly and watch him as he eats until he looks up. He swallows. "What?" You blush and look away.

"N-n-nothing," you stammer. You mentally berate yourself; you had been doing so good with the not stuttering but there you go again. "U-um... I've never been up here," you whisper. "It has such a nice view though..."

Matsuoka-Kun grunts.

You blush deeper, thinking that you bore him. He sighs loudly and you see him shovel a large amount of rice and sushi into his mouth. You squirm in your seat. "H-have you been to the new theatre that just opened, Matsuoka-Kun?" you ask, looking over at him completely. He shakes his head and you smile widely. "It opened last weekend and I hear it's pretty big! But... I don't know what movies are playing." You laugh at yourself and he shrugs before swallowing. You bite your lip, not knowing what else to say. Conversation wasn't your strong point, not with someone you _liked_.

The two of you are quiet, aside from Matsuoka-Kun's eating. You can sort of hear other students chattering on the levels below you and coming in from the stair well but other than that, it's quiet on the roof.

"Give me your trash." You jump at his voice and hasten to comply, handing him the garbage from your meal. He stands up and trudges across the roof to the trashcan. You sigh as you watch him walk, a small smile on your face. He was definitely a very handsome guy, but it was hidden by his angry exterior. No one wanted anything to do with him being grumpy. You look away when he turns around, blushing and hoping he didn't catch you staring again. "Hey," he says loudly, causing you to look at him. He grumbles under his breath before saying, "You can stare." And you blush even more because that means he _caught you staring_ again. You aren't very good at being subtle, it seems. He takes his time in walking back to you and in that time you jump to your feet, looking at them. "What are you doing?" he demands harshly. You look up and wait until he comes to stand next to you, his eyes on the bench and not you.

"M-Matsuoka-Kun," you whisper. "Thank you!" You move so you're standing on your toes and you grab his shoulder, intent on kissing his cheek. You do not, at all, account for him turning his head to glare at you. Your noses bump and your lips meet in a very awkward kiss and you are certain your face is on fire. You squeak and drop down to the soles of your shoes. "I-I-I'm so sorry!" you shriek, turning on the balls of your feet. Before you can run away, however, his hand is grabbing your wrist.

Suddenly you're flush against the swimmer, forced on your toes. "Don't fucking apologize," he snarls before kissing you properly on the lips. As you kiss him back, you can only think that Kotone would explode if she was there with you.


End file.
